


Five Nights Within Nelson's AR

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: British English, Culture Shock, Friendship, Multi, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Rivalry, company dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In which eight animatronics from a pub in London wind up in a certain animatronic delivery service of Fazbear Entertainment, to increase more business. But things aren't what they seem with the AI or the circuits in the new robots, oops we mean animatronics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Sir Nelson The Albatross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the lead singer of Nelson's Pub, Sir Nelson the Albatross is talked about in an email, programmed and sent out on the animatronic delivery service. Along with a relationship chart and Skins if Nelson showed up in FNAF AR.

To: Vanny .

From: Luis Cabera .

Content of email: New Animatronics. 

Okay Vanny, I don't know what's going up with the new Pizzaplex, but I've got some news for you, it's pretty neat. You've heard about those old animatronic rumours about a haunted pub across on the other side of the pond in the UK right? Well apparently, the business had animatronics of their own and the business's new owner went to make a licensing deal with our animatronic delivery service due to Brexit. The first one's an Albatross called Nelson, or Sir Nelson, after some famou military general. Come have a look. 

To : Luis Cabera 

From Vanny 

Content of Email: Why's that important? 

OMG, seriously? That old place near the East End of London? I never knew about those ones, that doesn't really seem relevant. Apparently it's not just the Rat and Cat Theatre on the East Coast of the USA which was around back then in the 60s. But why's that important? 

We've already got several of the originalFazbear Band working on the animatronic delivery service, so we don't need more. I guess, I'll need to ask the others for help, to fine tune Nelson. Not like I haven't got plenty of work on my plate about the Pizzaplex as it is. I'll call my boyfriend about it, then get back once I've had a look through the other emails.

Booting up Sir Nelson's programming for the delivery service.. 

Updating ownership database and list of compatible animatronics. 

75% of programming for delivery service complete.. Error! 

Glitchtrap detected, I won't let you hurt them like he did to Neville! 

Tristan from Compliance Team's Report for Nora from Research and Development Warning: The Nelson animatronic has proven to be aggressive around the Freddy Fazbear animatronics, along with the odd zombie Springbonnie animatronic and the skeletal snake one. He doesn't seem to react as aggressively as that one dragon one from Cardiff though, near the subscribers if he's summoned. Just what on earth was going on in that pub?

We need to figure out how the original owner of Nelson's Pub managed to reduce the night guard fatality rate in his business. This could be useful in making the Glamrock Animatronics work right. 

Nora's Email back to Tristan during January 2025 on New Year's Day.

He obviously must have increased the amount of night guards on the night shift. Don't get so paranoid, we need to get all the glitches ironed out before the Pizzaplex opens up. It's a miracle that old Dagenham steel alloy was made waterproof, just for the Golden Hind and the British Maritime Museum back in London. Maybe left over behavioural matrix errors in his circuit chips or endoskeleton could be whatever the key is to fixing our problem. 

Teaser for FNAF AR British Invasion Event showing Sir Nelson's tricorned hat on a cupcake, rain over a pair of blue eyes and his hand picking up a microphone.. Part 1: Admiral's Attack. 

Sir Nelson's voice actor, Jeremy Irons narrates as the trailor for the British Invasion event gradually pops up on the screen. "Did you all think we weren't watching on the other side of the pond? So much more happened before Fazbear dropped in. Are you ready for our invitation to your phone? For we at Nelson's Pub will be happy to provide you with a party you won't forget." Handunit then narrates the next portion as pouring rain sound effects fill the screen, "Something is amiss, odd British animatronics have disrupted the Pizzaplex Preparations. Trouble is afoot, help Freddy Fazbear and his gang stop the British Invasion from 19th of February to the 13th of March. Get a free pizza at any Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Fun for all the Family!" Nelson's jump scream is heard at the end of the advert, while a few bars of the Clash's London Calling wrap up the advert.

Gameplay Forum for FNAR AR: Sir Nelson the Albatross. 

LoreTuber: Has anybody noticed the new trailer for FNAF AR seems ominous, with the tricorn hat, blue eyes, creepy narration and feathered hand? All those other trailers for the skins didn't involve the guy from the Lion King who played Scar in it, which is pretty neat. Analysed it on my website, so it's a bird like Freddy Animatronic? Plushcollector, I got jump scared by the odd animatronic while trying to complete the British Invasion. Have you got any gameplay tips? 

Plush-collector: Okay, thanks you the ask here on the FNAR AR forums. I've managed to pin it down to one animatronic, Sir Nelson the Albatross from Nelson's Pub in Kensington. Now the British Invasion Event's not quite finished and I can't release any new gameplay videos due to a no spoiler policy on my channel. But Nelson's haywire animation seems to involve water, so perhaps shocking Nelson after he shakes the water out could be effective? 

How to get Nelson during the British 

If the Player manages to find Sir Nelson the Albatross's tapes in the AR game during the British Invasion event, you will have to find each of them, to get to the next part of the event. Fazbear Entertainment will also send you an email telling you, that Freddy Fazbear will be giving you a party. 

Sir Nelson's Tape No 1: "There once was an albatross animatronic called Sir Nelson, who was built to teach people about the sea and naval history. He worked on the famed Golden Hind and museum of maritime history, to entertain tourists just like you and me. Yet he always felt lonely. " (Found after you head near a naval museum.) 

.

Sir Nelson's Tape No 2: "Eventually Sir Nelson got broken by accident, by a careless tourist. However a kind animatronic technician called Harold Jones gave him a life saving fix. It was a stroke of good luck, that he met his animatronic chums at Nelson's Pub." 

.

Sir Nelson The Albatross's Stats are similar to the AR Freddy Fazbear for the most part. However, he also has a water resistance bar which gradually decreases if you shock him, if it rains outside, or he goes haywire. You will need to upgrade Nelson with scraps to prevent his water resistance bar from fully dropping. 

The Jump scare animation for Nelson is similar to Freddy Fazbear, except he sneaks up from behind and does a bird call at the player while grabbing them, like an actual albatross. 

His animatronic Lure is coloured in the Union Jack colour scheme and has a symbol of an albatross wearing a Georgian naval tricorn hat. 

AR skins: Sir Nelson has six extra skins, besides his Classic one. His first one is a knight costume for Saint George's Day, which changes his walking animation to have clinking chainmail, like Vortigon The Dragon. Next, his second skin is an English football uniform for summer, or the World Cup. The third skin is a pink and green outfit with a daffodil pin for Spring and Easter holiday. Of course, his Halloween costume will be based on Van Helsing. Remembrance Day will change his skin to wear a monochrome outfit with a poppy. Finally, his Christmas skin is based on Ebeneezer Scrooge from a Christmas Carol by the late Charles Dickens.

Relationship chart 

Freddy Fazbear : "Has anybody told you to look on the bright side of life?" 


	2. Bardon The Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which emails are released about the second animatronic of Nelson's Pub, Bardon The Beetle from Dublin. Just in time for Saint Patrick's Day too!

Email To: Vanessa. 

From: Luis. 

Subject: Bardon the Beetle. 

Wow, are you seeing all those new subscribers Vanny? Lots of people are loving the new British Invasion Event, even got a few of the old crowd from Nelson's pub interested. Okay, there seem to be no really bad glitches and quality control's done something right for once. But enough talking. let me show you the second animatronic Fazbear Entertainment. He's called Bardon the Beetle, was built during April 1965 for an insect habitat in Dublin Zoo, but later got moved to Nelson's Pub after getting wrecked by the Orange Army. What do you think about his looks, not quite the scary insect huh? 

From: Vanessa. 

To: Luis 

Email Topic: Not really that interesting compared to the Glam rocks. 

I know trying to get not get girls into gender stereotypes is the new buzzword and so's avoiding PR? But why a beetle animatronic who looks like an Irish stereotype with a flat cap, green shirt with orange stripes and brown trousers? 

Gameplay guide on a chatroom: Bardon the Beetle 

Helpwant2019: OMG, that beetle moveset clone of Bonnie, you know, the British Invasion Event one is totally not a moveset clone at all. I didn't expect him to curl up in a ball, because of my controlled shock. Then he jumpscared me when I tried to catch him out with a Bonnie Lure! 😣 Can somebody send help? 

Plushcollector: Oh, I think that must be Bardon the Beetle, second of the Nelson's Pub animatronics for the British Invasion event. Well, that's what the gameplay guide forum's here for. First, you'll have to listen for his fiddle along with his footsteps and his voice lines, before he charges you. If he curls up in his shell, you need to move your phone quickly before he jumpscares you. Next you need to avoid him when he goes haywire, as there's going to be peat moss covering the screen, you need to clean it up, before he jumpscares you. Finally shock him when he charges near your phone a second time and you'll beat him. 

Helpwant2019: Awesome game strategy Plushcollector! I'm totally gonna keep it in mind. That beetle can join with Shamrock Freddy!😁

Fazbear ♣: Oh yeah, he also has a permanent water resistance bar, like Sir Nelson's. Whoever did the artwork for the Bonnie Vs Bardon part of the British Invasion event did an awesome job, looks like a real part of Massachusetts, or Dublin.

Glashreigh97: Typing from Dublin, my old Pa used to work on Bardon back when he was performing on the Dublin zoo. Pa said he gave him a translator for English and Gaelic. Came by in the 200s, wan't there two other beetles, one for Guensey Island and the other for Northen Ireland? Because the Toy version of him carried a rock guitar. 


End file.
